Lily Tucker-Pritchett
Lillian Elizabeth "Lily" Tucker-Pritchett is the adopted Vietnamese infant daughter of Cameron Tucker and Mitchell Pritchett. Biography Early life Lily, is a two-year-old girl who's biological parents' names are Fiona and Bennett. She soon grows to become a sass machine and a bit of a snarky figure- a great feature. Season 1 Mitchell originally wanted to wait to tell the extended family that they had adopted Lily. However, Cameron knew Mitchell will shy away from introducing her forever, so he plans a surprise dinner where he introduces the baby in a Lion King manner. The family welcomes her with open arms, even Mitchell's dad Jay. She is, at times, doing activities with both of her fathers, but remains with Cam at home while Mitchell works. Cameron often dresses her up as celebrities, such as Diana Ross, Madonna, and Ray Charles for the purpose of taking photographs. Cameron and Mitchell are currently practicing the Ferber method on Lily but Cameron can't always resist catering to her during the night, sometimes even watching movies such as Scarface, which Cam claims she likes possibly because of the bright colors, particularly the club shooting scene. Another noticeable thing about Lily is that in most episodes she appears in she is seen with "Doggy," her stuffed dog, which appears to be a Labrador. She is a quiet and peaceful baby when portrayed by infants Ella and Jaden Hiller, and does not speak for the first two seasons. Season 3 Lily is no longer played by babies Ella and Jaden Hiller, but instead by bubbly preschooler Aubrey Anderson-Emmons. She now begins to talk and becomes a full-fledged character. She is vocal about not wanting a new baby brother, and is shown to have some other faults typical of toddlers, such as difficulty with sharing. Mishaps with Lily There have been several occasions in which Lily ha s been involved with and/or caused a problem during an episode. Hawaii During a Hawaiian vacation, Mitchel and Cameron g et into an argument that continues when they leave the elevator– and neither of them pushes the baby carria ge out with them. Luckily Gloria finds a run-away Lily on the first floor. Run for Your Wife Cameron had finally convinced Mitchell to dance with Lily. Of course, Mitchell accidentally hits Lily's head on a door jam b when he throws her up in the air. After quite a bit of fussing, more by her fathers than by herself, Mitchell a nd Cam final ly decide to take her into the doctor. It turned out Lily was fine, but it wasn't long before the next little incident occurred. Planes, Trains and Cars In the episode, Trains, Plane s and Cars, Mitchell and Cameron lose Lily's favorite stuffed bunny on the subway. She keeps Mitchell and Cameron up all night and they try to tell her that her bunny went to a magical land and to sleep with a different stuffed animal. That doesn't work either. Little Bo Bleep I n this episode, Lily discovers that cursing (particularly us i ng the F-word) can elicit laughter from her daddies, so s he repeatedly drops the F-bomb as Cam and Mitch t ry to teach her not to say it. The episode culminates with Lil y loudly shouting the profane word while she is a flower gi rl at a wedding.Fuck fuck fuck Disneyland In "Disneyland", it is revealed that Lily is a "runner." C am and Mitch try to keep her from straying from the fa mily but it is to no avail; she dashes off at every oppor tunity, much faster than her daddies can catch her. Fin ally, Cam resorts to putting a leash on her, though Mitc hell can feel other parents judging her. Their parenting problem is solved when Jay buys Lily a pair of baby high heels, in which she has no choice but to pick her way alo ng slowly and carefully. Shut the fuck up everyone x Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pritchett Family Category:Tucker Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Kids